The present technique relates generally to pumping systems and, more specifically, to systems and methods for assembling and disassembling a pump.
Existing pumps, such as polyester resin pumps, have a plurality of annular sections that are integrally coupled together, such that the individual sections are not individually accessible for servicing, maintenance, repair, and so forth. For example, one typical pump includes a plurality of tie rods extending along the length of the pump, such that the tie rods secure all annular sections of the pump together in an integral manner. Unfortunately, this integral assembly of the pump prevents independent release and access of the individual sections of the pump.
Similarly, another typical pump includes a plurality of threaded annular sections that are threaded together at different positions along the length of the pump, such that the individual sections of the pump are not independently releasable and accessible when installed in a particular pumping system. In other words, the individual sections must be rotated with respect to one another during assembly or disassembly. Unfortunately, this rotational movement between the individual sections cannot be performed while the pump is installed within a system, because various pipes and mounting structures are coupled to the body of the pump. As a result, the entire pump must be removed from the particular pumping system to gain access to the various sections of the pump.
The forgoing and other existing pumps are so integrally coupled together and integrally coupled within the particular pumping system that access and servicing requires complete removal of the pump and/or complete disassembly of the pump. Therefore, the existing pumps are not amenable to independent at release, access, servicing, and repair of individual sections of the respective pump.
For these reasons, a technique is needed for independently releasing various sections of a pump, such that these sections can be independently accessed, serviced, and repaired.